


Ten Minutes

by dongminion



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and that one scene in the club house with the shower caps, its cute, its the younger versions of them, stan is only there for like 2 seconds but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongminion/pseuds/dongminion
Summary: "We agreed on ten minutes, Tozier."Richie had to hold back a laugh. Eddie was cute when he got mad. His ears and cheeks turned pink, he puffed his chest out, and he got the cutest wrinkle between his eyebrows.





	Ten Minutes

Richie had been hogging the hammock for what seemed like hours. The losers had originally agreed on ten minutes each, but Eddie was convinced he was the only one keeping track of the time Richie had been in the hammock for. Richie had his comic book gripped tightly in his hands, head buried into the pages. No one dared interrupt him, that is, until Stan threw a waded up piece of fabric on Richie's stomach. 

"What the fuck is this?" Richie grabbed the fabric and spread it out. 

"It's a shower cap, so you don't get spiders in your hair while you're down here." Stan smiled at Richie and adjusted the shower cap on his own head.

It was a smart idea, but there was no way Richie was about to admit it. "We aren't a bunch of puss-" Richie's comment got cut short when he noticed the rest of the Losers' with shower caps perched on their heads. He pretended not to notice when Eddie immediately ripped his off when he saw Richie was looking at him. 

Eddie stormed over to Richie. "We agreed on ten minutes, Tozier." 

Richie had to hold back a laugh. Eddie was cute when he got mad. His ears and cheeks turned pink, he puffed his chest out, and he got the cutest wrinkle between his eyebrows. Richie let a smartass comment come out his mouth, and before he had time to react, Eddie was climbing into the hammock with him. 

"Hey, stop!" Richie feared that the hammock would collapse under their combined weight and bring the whole ceiling caving in on the losers. His fears were laid to rest when Eddie settled in to the spot between his legs. 

"We agreed on ten minutes," Eddie repeated, this time a little breathlessly. 

Eddie had his foot pressed up against Richie's face, which he tried to slap away with no success. He had responded to the slap by attempting to take Richie's glasses off with his socked toes. This sparked a whole new argument between the two boys, which earned a collective eyeroll from the rest of the Losers. 

A comfortable silence fell over the boys as Richie went back to reading his comic. Richie's hand had found its way to Eddie's shin, rubbing small circles on the soft skin. This was how Eddie found himself admiring Richie's beauty. He watched as Richie's eyes flicked between the pages and studied the artwork carefully, becoming fully immersed in the comic. He studied the crease between his eyebrows, how his tongue would peek out from between his lips when things were getting intense. A soft smile, and a light blush, found its way to Eddie's face. 

One by one the Losers left the clubhouse, leaving Eddie and Richie in the same spot. The silence the two had fallen into was broken when Eddie's alarm started to go off. 

"S-shit!" Eddie fumbled to turn off the alarm and dug through his fanny pack for his pills and inhaler. "You know, its's gonna be dark soon, we should head out." 

"What, you scared of the dark?" Richie teased. "Baby Eddie is scared of the dark," He pinched Eddie's cheeks as best as he could from his position and pouted at him. 

"Fuck off, Richie. I'll leave you here with all the fucking spiders. You know if you get bitten by a brown recluse your skin will start to fall off and-" 

"Let me guess, your moms friend was bitten by one?" Richie got out of the hammock and grabbed his bag from the table they had set up. 

"Well, yes, and she showed me a picture of what happened to her leg and you would not believe the damage those things can do." Eddie started ranting about the spiders and continued through the entire time Richie spent turning off the flashlights, locking the hidden door, and covering it with a thin layer of fallen leaves. "Did you know that some hospitals don't even have anti-venom?" Eddie asked as they wheeled their bikes through the forest. 

"Its a good thing neither of us got bit by a spider then, huh?" Richie was amazed at how long Eddie could talk about medical stuff, even if no one around wanted to hear about it. He was surprised Eddie didn't live in a bubble most days, but now didn't seem like the time to bring that up. 

Eddie let the silence consume them as they walked up the hill and to the street. For some reason, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his throat and fall into the dirt in front of him. Did he get bit by a spider? No, there was no way. He felt like he had thousands of butterflies in his stomach as well. He had only felt like this a few times before, usually when Mr. Keenes daughter gives him his prescriptions and makes comments about his dick. But even then, the feeling isn't as strong as it is now. He doesn't even realize that Richie has stopped walking until he speaks. 

"This is where we part ways, young one." Richie had used his deep, old man voice. "I bid you farewell, and best of luck on your travels." 

"Don't be fucking weird," Eddie shoved his shoulder. 

"Says the fucker that had his feet all over my face earlier," Richie rolled his eyes. 

"I told you to move, asshole! We agreed on ten minutes!" 

Richie let out a laugh. Eddie was trying to act tough, but the light blush that had covered his face made him look too soft. "I'll catch you tomorrow, Eds." 

"Wait!" Eddie found himself speaking before he could even process what he was about to do. 

"What?" Richie sounded as confused as Eddie felt. 

Well, there was no backing out now. Eddie wasn't too sure what had come over him as his legs carried him over to Richie. "I'll see you tomorrow," He planted a soft kiss on Richie's cheek before turning and getting on his bike as fast as possible, cheeks as red as the shorts he was wearing. 

Richie stood there, fingers lightly touching his cheek. He watched as Eddie rode off into the distance, and as soon as he saw Eddie turn the corner, let out the loudest cheer he could. Did that really just happen? Did Eddie Kaspbrak just kiss him? Was he dreaming? The boy he was almost positive he loved, just kissed him. 

Richie decided that a million high scores on Street Fighter would never beat the happiness he felt in that moment.


End file.
